


Passing the Time

by killunary



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Hopefully it won't be as godawful as, I'm gonna go make some mac & cheese, She looked so beautiful throughout, Single Dad!Flynt AU, Zapped was like I can't believe, a real blessing, and eat it while I watch Frenemies, my girl starred in such a horrible movie, that trainwreck though which was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7861738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His oldest friend was really weird but he wouldn't have her any other way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing the Time

**Author's Note:**

> Yo but I need to know what happened to my queen Yoruichi though!! Is she eatin good? She still stuntin on hoes? I need Kubo to give me all the details!! Sigh I love Yoruichi so fuckin much though. But anyways, I loved writing this fic. I'm surprised I got done with it so fast though like lol I literally finished it all in one sitting. I had so much fun writing it. I can't wait to write more about Monica. To all tuning into this fic, I hope y'all enjoy it.:)

“Ready or not, here I come!”

 

Flynt glanced up from his phone, a small smile on his face as he watched Neon run around in search for Monica.

 

“Auntie Neon!” Monica had exclaimed happily, throwing her arms around the woman’s waist.

 

“Momo!” Neon said cheerfully in reply, squatting down to pull the girl into an affectionate hug. Neon grinned at Monica as she pulled back. “Ready to go to the park?”

 

Monica smiled. “Yup!”

 

“Momo’s gotten a lot better at hiding.”

 

Flynt blinked, mind brought back to the present by Neon’s voice. Rather than be off trying to find his daughter, his childhood friend was now standing in front of him.

 

Neon hummed as she tapped her rollerbladed foot. She suddenly pouted at Flynt, eyes accusing. “You’ve been giving Momo hide and seek lessons, haven’t you, Flynt?”

 

Flynt rolled his eyes, mouth curved into a cool smile.

 

Neon huffed, crossing her arms. “Don’t think that’s gonna stop me from finding her!”

 

Flynt shook his head in amusement as Neon rollerbladed away. The woman was just as eccentric as she had been when they were kids. They’d become friends in 4th grade. He was the sole black kid in a class full of white kids. He kept to himself, brushing off his classmates’ attempts to befriend him. Neon had arrived a month into the school year. His initial impression of her was that she was a weird ass white girl who talked too much. Their teacher had assigned Neon the seat next to him. Neon talked his ear off every day, it always being blatantly obvious that he was ignoring every word that came out of her mouth but it never once deterred the chatterbox of a girl. She stuck to him like glue, Flynt always glad to finally go home and finally be free of her and her mouth.

 

Neon had worn glasses back then. She was blind as a bat without them. Flynt had been at recess one day sitting under the slide, book in his lap, ready for Neon to interrupt his reading any minute now like she always did. Yelling is what Flynt heard next, the boy emerging from under the slide, eyes flickering around for the source of the ruckus. Not too far from where he stood was Neon, two boys standing in front of her. Flynt sighed, wondering if he’d come to regret going over to see what was going on.

 

“Give back my glasses!” Neon demanded angrily with a stomp of her foot.

 

The blonde holding Neon’s glasses smirked over at his friend. “Sure, weirdo. I’ll give ‘em back to you on one condition. You gotta tell me how many fingers I’m holding up.”

 

Neon bit her lip nervously. How could he expect her to do that? If she couldn’t distinguish between the blurry blobs for boys in front of her, then she had no hope of getting her glasses back.

 

The blonde chuckled at the distress on the girl’s face, nudging at his friend in amusement. “You ready, weirdo?” He didn’t wait for a response from the girl, holding up four fingers. “How many fingers am I holding up?”

 

Neon’s bottom lip trembled, tears welling up in her eyes. She couldn’t tell. Everything was just too blurry.

 

The blonde laughed, casually tossing Neon’s glasses repeatedly into the air with his free hand. “Awwww, are you gonna cry?” The boy suddenly stopped laughing when he noticed with a furrow of his eyebrows that the glasses hadn’t fallen back into his hands like they were supposed to.

 

“Looking for these?”

 

The boy pivoted around at the sound of a calm voice. He glared daggers at Flynt. “Oh, it’s you.”

 

Flynt gave the bully a glare of his own. “Get lost.”

 

The blonde scoffed, gesturing for his friend to follow him as he stomped off.

 

Flynt walked over to a crying Neon, taking out a handkerchief and proceeding to wipe away her tears before carefully putting her glasses back on for her. “There.”

 

Neon sniffled, giving Flynt a small, watery smile. “Flynt! I thought that was your voice I heard!”

 

Flynt watched more tears roll down his classmate’s face, holding his handkerchief out to her.

 

“Thanks,” Neon said, smiling at him in gratitude.

 

Flynt resisted giving Neon a look when she held the soiled handkerchief back out to him. “You can keep it.”

 

And the rest was history. Monica loved Neon. _She_ did too… Flynt sighed.

 

“Found her!”

 

Flynt looked up, chuckling as Neon rollerbladed his way, Monica sitting on her shoulders. “And it only took you fifteen minutes.”

 

Neon stuck her tongue out at the man.

 

Flynt smiled as he rose up from the park bench. “Who wants ice cream?”

 

“Me!” Neon and Monica said simultaneously.

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end of the fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it.:) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
